


Part Of My Home

by Between_A_Dream



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Baby Earp - Freeform, F/F, Family, Future Fic, Season 3 inferred canon compliant, WynHaught bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: When plans for a sleepover go awry due to a snowstorm that results in Waverly getting stuck in her car on a closed down road, Wynonna and Nicole end up trapped together in the homestead and have some bonding time.





	Part Of My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @slayforkay on Tumblr. I'm really looking forward to some happy WayHaught making up that hopefully will happen in tomorrow's episode, but if it doesn't enjoy this fluffy fic where Wynonna and Nicole get some bromance time and things are just happy and good.

When Nicole first heard on the news that the roads were getting bad, she decided to head over to the homestead a little earlier than anticipated. She didn't want to get caught in the middle of a snowstorm and she knew Waverly would worry about her if she were to drive on icy roads anyway, so she headed over immediately after her shift ended from work. She already had tons of clothes in her girlfriend's room, and she'd made sure Calamity Jane was fed earlier that day, so she didn't bother going to her own house.

The news reports weren't a lie. As she drove down the familiar road towards the homestead, Nicole could clearly see ice forming on the pavement, and she slowed her usual driving speed a few miles. Pulling into the driveway, the officer smiled as she looked up at the house before her. It was beginning to feel more like home than her own house, especially since the birth of Wiley.

The newest edition to the Earp family, now four months old and his name, meaning "Brilliant", was chosen by Waverly herself, upon Wynonna insistence. Even if he wasn't related by blood to his aunt, he took after her in lots of ways, and the two shared an unbreakable and immediate bond. Nicole had long ago gotten used to walking into the homestead without knocking, and when she entered she was immediately greeted by one of the Earp sisters, though not the one she was anticipating.

"Hiya Haughtstuff, you're a bit early," Wynonna smiled at her as she walked inside. The ginger woman could hardly contain a laugh when she saw her girlfriend's sister drinking from a straw in the milk carton. She didn't drink alcohol nearly as much as she used to, and she was honest in not touching a drop when she found out about her pregnancy, but during that time she'd become accustomed to drinking entire cartons of milk or bottles of juice, and the habit had yet to die. Not that anyone really minded　

"Hey Wynonna. Yeah, I figured I wouldn't chance getting stuck somewhere with the snow or the ice, what's up?" it was a rhetorical question, but as she closed the door behind her she couldn't say she was surprised when she received an answer.

"Well I've been stuck here all day, but what else is new. Oh, Waves and Wiley are at the grocery store," the older woman informed her as she made her way into the kitchen. Nicole raised an eyebrow and cast a glance out the window to the outside where snow was beginning to fall.

"Still? Isn't it getting a little risky to be driving out there?" she couldn't hide the worry in her voice and the older Earp slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Relax Haught, they'll be fine. They're probably on their way back right now, they left awhile ago," she assured the officer, who nodded but couldn't say she was entirely convinced. Noticing that her muscles were still tense, Wynonna opted to change the subject. "Want something to eat? There's some frozen pizzas in the freezer, or there's leftover Chinese food from last night."

"I think I'm good for now, thanks though," Nicole honestly did appreciate her concern. Ever since their defeat of Clootie and breaking the Earp curse, it seemed like they had grown closer. Granted, Wynonna still teased her about how whipped she was, and there were still plenty of times where their stubborn personalities clashed, but things were definitely more relaxed between the pair. Before long they were settled onto the couch in the living room, scrolling through Netflix and looking for something to keep them both entertained until Waverly returned.

"I'm going to assume you're not interested in watching an hour of narration about ocean life," Nicole chuckled as the older woman scrolled past Waverly's list of repeatedly watched documentaries, and Wynonna let out a half laugh, half groan. Personally, the auburn haired woman didn't mind watching them, but normally when she did her girlfriend was by her side and they were preoccupied with more important things than the TV screen.

"And I'm assuming YOU'RE not interested in watching 'All Cheerleaders Must Die'," the heir laughed.

"Definitely not," just the thought of the fake looking gore fest was enough to make Nicole question the sanity of everyone who had agreed to put their name in the credits of the film. Sure, it was a joke, but it wasn't one to be proud of in her opinion.

"Here, how about-" before Wynonna could finish her sentence, the lights flickered briefly throughout the room and Nicole's head whipped around immediately to look outside. The snow was falling harder now and a thin layer had formed on the road leading to the house.

"Don't you think she should be back by now?" the ginger did her best to hide her fear, but there wasn't much use.

"I promise they're okay Nicole. If she's not back in 10 minutes, we'll call her and ask where she is, okay?" Wynonna assured her with a playful nudge to the arm. The officer nodded and tried to return her attention back to the TV. "Good. Now, as I was saying, how about we at least try to laugh a bit while we wait?" without waiting for an answer Wynonna selected an hour long stand up comedy special. It helped, but not enough to keep her from repeatedly glancing out the window, her worry growing by the second.

* * *

Waverly groaned loudly as she made her way through the various isles of the store. Or at least, as she tried to.

When she'd seen that the weather reports for the night called for a snowstorm and icy roads, she'd been quick to head to the store for preparation in case she got stuck at the homestead. She'd taken Wiley because her sister had been asleep, which she didn't mind doing, because she loved spending time with her nephew. Unfortunately, however, it seemed that half of Purgatory had the same plan as she did, and trying to maneuver through the store was like trying to push a rock through a hole that didn't fit.

People were grabbing things off the shelves like they were going to be locked in their homes for weeks with no power or food, and Waverly was getting worried that she wouldn't be able to make it back home before Nicole arrived.

As she turned down an isle that had baby food in it, deciding to pick some up since they were out anyways and only had formula, she didn't expect the line of impatient parents arguing over different flavored jars and nearly wrestling over snack foods. Letting her head fall to the bar of the car, an involuntary noise croaked out of her vocal chords, and Wiley giggled. The sound of her nephew's laughter brought the hint of a smile to her face, but it did virtually nothing to improve her situation.

Deciding to let Wynonna know she was going to be a little late, she pulled out her cellphone and dialed the homestead's familiar number. It picked up after two rings.

"Hello?" it took Waverly a moment to realize the voice did not belong to her sister.

"Nicole?"

"Yeah, hey Waves, where are you?" the officer questioned, and for a moment the brunette panicked.

"I'm uh... I'm still at the store, why are you at my place already? God is it that late?" her voice raised an octave and she worriedly checked the time.

"No no, don't worry, I just decided to head out a bit early. The roads were getting bad and I figured I could just change into something I already have here." she explained, and while it calmed Waverly's nerves about being late, it didn't help the fact that the roads were bad enough that Nicole had skipped going home.

"Oh," she breathed out, looking up in time to catch a woman drop a jar of baby food in her hand as she was shoved out of the way by a man who looked ready to tear his own hair out, steering a cart with three loud kids, none of which couldn't be over the age of seven. "Well, things are getting a bit tense here, I may be a little while longer."

"That's okay, I got Wynonna here to keep me company-"

"Hi Waves!" Waverly couldn't help but chuckle at the muted shout from the background from her sister to prove Nicole's point.

"Okay, I'll text you guys when I'm on my way home," she promised, smiling down at Wiley and taking his impossibly small hand in her own.

"Alright, see you soon. Love you baby," the words, though they were common by now, still brought a blush and a sheepish grin to her face.

"Love you too. See ya," she smiled as she hung up, tucking the phone back down into her back pocket. Wiley gurgled and reached up at her, his green hazel eyes that were quite similar to Waverly's wide with curiosity. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, then returned her attention to the isle in front of her. Now there were kids running around frustrated parents, and there was a spilled box of cereal along with the broken jar.

"Sorry buddy, looks like it's homemade kale and peas tonight," she apologized to the infant, who only looked at her and let out a long winded lip trill. Giggling softly, she turned the cart out of the isle and made her way towards the fruits and vegetables sections which, luckily but not surprisingly, was the only relatively empty section of the store.

* * *

45 minutes into Homeward Bound that they'd miraculously found on TV and both Nicole and Wynonna could agree on, the officer began to worry that she had yet to hear back from her girlfriend. Casting a worried glance out the window, she grimaced when she noticed a white blanket beginning to form on the ground.

"Haught, you've looked out that window four times in the past 10 minutes. Calm down. She'll be here, her phone probably just died," Wynonna nudged her, but she couldn't deny that she was also beginning to worry. Not just about her sister, but also about Wiley. Nicole nodded, but she checked her phone anyways. As she refreshed her messages again, hoping that a message from Waverly was pending. When it came up blank, she groaned and tossed her phone aside, trying to pay attention to the movie.

Not two minutes later, however, the picture on the movie cut and was replaced with a black screen and a red stripe at the top. As the loud sound of an alert alarm echoed throughout the living room, words began to scroll over the red stripe.

"A civil authority has issued a **SNOWSTORM WARNING** for the following area: Purgatory, Canada, at 6:43 PM. Effective indefinitely. Roads are to remain closed and inaccessible due to black ice, high speed winds, and heavy snow fall. Citizens are advised to stay indoors until further notice."

Then the TV went black and the power in the homestead went dark. Nicole frantically fumbled for her phone in the dark and dialed Waverly's familiar number, praying that she would have a strong enough signal to reach her.

* * *

Waverly groaned loudly and threw her head down against the steering wheel as she pulled her Jeep- Currently not filled with even half the groceries she'd planned on picking up- To the side of the road, ignoring the lengthy sound of her car horn echoing loudly around her. Through the heavy snowfall and located just up the road, she could just make out a lighted sign that read "Roads ahead closed."

There was no way she could turn around and go back to try and drive a different route to the homestead, not with how icy the roads were in town, or with how low her gas tank was. She had attempted calling both her sister and her girlfriend multiple times, but she couldn't find a signal anywhere and none of her calls managed to go through. Wiley sat in the back in his car seat, blankets tucked around his small body tightly in an attempt to keep him warm. The heaters in the front of the car did little to keep out the cold.

When the brunette saw him shiver and let out a whimper of discomfort, she was quick to jump out and make her way into the back seat, shaking the snow from her hair and trembling from the wind. Unbuckling the infant and removing him from his car seat, Waverly cradled him close to her chest, rocking him back and forth.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie, I've got you," she cooed gently in his ear, hoping that her own body heat and the blankets were enough to keep him at least warm enough that his safety wouldn't be endangered. His skin wasn't warm to the touch, but it wasn't cold either, and she was taking that as a good sign.

"It's gonna be alright little guy," she promised. "We're gonna be okay. We're gonna wait this storm out, and then we'll head home and get some nice hot chocolate. Well, _you_ probably can't have any," at that the younger Earp chuckled softly. "But we're gonna be alright, I promise," to reiterate her point, she pressed a gentle kiss against the infant's cheek. Waverly had to remind herself at least three or four times that she was trying to convince Wiley and not herself.

* * *

It was hours until the power came back on, and nobody was really sure how many. All they knew is when it did, it did virtually nothing to calm Wynonna's nerves, and they still hadn't received any text or call from Waverly. Nicole had thought _she_ was a nervous wreck, but the older woman was pacing the room, tears welling in her eyes and her hands flying through the air as she talked a million miles per minute.

"What if something happened to them? What if she's hurt and in the hospital? What if Wiley got hurt! Maybe the curse isn't broken and something attacked them! Do you think that we really broke it? Because I haven't seen any revenants anymore but Nicole we don't know for sure if it really was broken, and that's not the only thing that could have-" deciding that she had to stop her before she passed out due to lack of breathing, Nicole stood and grabbed Wynonna by the shoulders, freezing her in place and interrupting her speech.

"Wynonna, _breathe_. Okay? Listen to me. Waverly and Wiley are gonna be alright. I know it's scary, but they're gonna be fine. Maybe now that we have power Waverly can text us. Wherever they are, they're FINE," she promised, holding the elder Earp in place. She sniffled hard and wiped away a tear, and slowly sunk down into the couch.

"How do you know?" she asked quietly, visibly shaking in fear. Nicole sat down next to her, struggling to think of an answer that would put them both at ease. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried, but there was something inside her that told her she had nothing to be scared of. That Waverly was alright and would make it home safely. Wiley too.

"Because if they weren't... If Waverly wasn't okay, I'd know. And so would you. You would get that sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach that something was wrong. Do you feel that?" Nicole asked, and Wynonna stepped back a bit.

"I... I guess not... It's just... She's my sister, and Wiley... God he's my baby," she whispered. The auburn haired woman was about to speak, but Wynonna kept going.

"You know, I was so scared when I was pregnant, I didn't even know if I was going to be able to keep him," she barked out a harsh laugh, sniffling and shaking her head in dismay.

"I didn't think about abortion, but I can't say adoption didn't cross my mind. It was so hard to think that I would have someone depending on me, needing me, someone who I was going to get attached to. And I didn't even really have a choice. I know Waverly would never have said anything, but she would've been devastated if I'd gone with adoption. I almost did," the revelation surprised Nicole, but she remained silent and chose not to interrupt.

"A few nights before he was born, I was lying in bed and I just couldn't help but think about it. Think about how if I gave him up to someone else, someone who's probably going to be a much better parent than I am, he'd be happier and I wouldn't be tied down. But, now? Now I can't imagine my life without him in in it. How does that happen to people? How do people get so attached, and feel such strong emotion? To have someone in your life that one day you just... You literally can't live without them?" she questioned, not particularly to the officer in front of her, but more rhetorically aloud.

"It happened to me the day I met Waverly," Nicole admitted with a sigh and a small laugh. "I know what that's like. I'm sure being a parent is different than having a girlfriend, but it's like... Suddenly your whole world changes. They're your center of gravity. Your sun and moon and stars. They become your entire reason to go on, and if you ever lost them..."

"You'd fall apart," Wynonna finished for her, and she nodded. She lowered her head and rested it in Nicole's lap, and the officer didn't have it in her to move. They stayed like that for a good ten minutes, both trying to catch their breath and calm their nerves. Suddenly the elder Earp woman sat straight up and laughed, shaking her head. "God, we're such saps. You I understand, but me? Me! Wynonna Earp! Heir to the Earp curse, doomed to kill demons and monsters for a living until I put them all down! Sitting here like a... A mushy bowl of... _Mush_!" the cried, throwing her hands in the air. Nicole grinned and nodded.

"Well, that's better than a bumper sticker I suppose," she giggled, and Wynonna snorted out a loud laugh. She sighed, exhaling sharply and closing her eyes for a moment.

"Lets make brownies" she suddenly suggested, her eyes flying open.

"W-What? It's 1:00 in the morning!" Nicole pointed out, raising her eyebrows as the brunette suddenly pulled her into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl from under the cabinet. She set it on the counter then opened the pantry door, pulling out a box of brownie mix, then set off towards the fridge.

"Yeah? And I want some damn brownies. The power's back on, and until Waverly and Wiley are back we aren't gonna be very useful sitting here moaning and crying about how worried we are," she cast a look back at the surprised red head. "Now come on Officer Haught, make yourself useful and mix these," without a warning she threw a bottle of vegetable oil and the box towards the taller woman, who barely managed to catch both without dropping them.

And suddenly Nicole found herself prepping ingredients and setting the oven temperature for brownies at 1:00 A.M.

Which, of course, she didn't entirely _mind_ , but, well... She did find a bit odd. Though, she supposed that Purgatory was an odd town anyways, plus it gave her an opportunity to bond with the Earp sister that she wasn't currently sleeping with- Always an added bonus. She would say she appreciated the brownie points, but some puns were too terrible to make, even for her.

"So Haughtstuff, I've never really asked you this before, but why here?" the question came unprovoked as they were mixing two separate bowls of brownie batter, and Nicole was a bit unsure as to what she meant.

"What?"

"I mean, when you became a cop, you graduated top of your class. You probably could've made it big anywhere you wanted to go, and yet you chose a little Canadian town that isn't even on some maps because we're small enough to fit in most other towns that exist, and is only on some others because of Wyatt. Why did you come here?" she clarified.

"Oh. Well..." she had to think for a moment. There hadn't really been a  _reason_ other than it was the best choice for her career. "When I first graduated, my instructor told me to be careful if I went to work for a city, because I was a girl and a rookie and there would be at least fifteen other people in my position fighting for a job. I hadn't really thought about it until I got a call from Nedley. He told me he was recruiting new officers and found my profile impressive. We talked a few times and he told me he really could use a new deputy, and I didn't really ask for many details about Purgatory itself because I figured if someone was going to beg me to go anywhere there had to be a reason. I didn't exactly think that reason would be supernatural, but ya know," she finally explained with a chuckle. Wynonna let out an amused scoff.

"Yeah, I suppose trying to decipher if a murder is just a murder or the work of a blood thirsty demon takes a certain type," she laughed, nudging the officer playfully. Nicole chuckled as well and nodded in agreement.

"When I got here, I almost turned around. I even looked at a few other places for a job online my first few days. But then I met Waverly, and I just..." she trailed off, a giddy smile taking over her face, and Wynonna rolled her eyes in amusement.

"And I just couldn't think of ever leaving again," she mimicked the officers voice, who leaned back in false offense.

"I do  _not_ sound like that," she quipped defensively, to which the older woman smirked.

"I do  _not_ sound like that," she copied, and Nicole quirked an eyebrow before wiping a brownie-batter-covered spoon on her cheek. Wynonna's mouth fell open and she breathed out a laugh as she wiped her cheek.

"Oh you're gonna regret that you little-" before she finished she lunged at Nicole, playful revenge evident in her gaze and mischief sparkling in her eyes. The auburn haired woman squealed as Wynonna threw her arms around her, dragging her back and spinning her around. The ginger woman squealed and squirmed in her grasp, trying desperately to break free of the tight grip around her waist. This went on for awhile until she managed to flip the pair around and pin the dark haired brunette against the counter, her hands pulled behind her back.

"You're good at that," Wynonna complimented breathlessly, but Nicole wasn't about to let her guard down.

"Top of the academy," she shrugged, all too prepared for when the older woman twisted her arm in an attempt to free herself, only to end up pressed against the floor, her arms now stuck in a painfully uncomfortable position.

"Wow Haught, I gotta admit, you're quick," she breathed out. Nicole hesitantly released her grip, standing and offering a hand to the woman on the floor. She held up her hand in protest, and even though the officer saw it coming, she didn't have much time to react when the hand shot forward and grabbed her wrist, yanking her to the floor. She managed to catch herself before she fell completely, but she landed on her ankle hard and struggled against her own weight. Wynonna laughed and fell back, releasing her grip and panting heavily. Not caring at the moment if there was another attack plan in motion, Nicole let herself fall breathlessly to the ground as well, holding her head up with her arms crossed behind.

"God, being pregnant definitely does a number on your stamina," Wynonna laughed, to which the policewoman opposite her only let out a small grunt of acknowledgment. She was the first to stand when she heard the oven beep and signify that it had reached it's designated 400 degree temperature, and she offered a hand back out to the heir. She took it this time and stood, shooting her a grateful look. The two laughed and began pouring the brownie batter into two buttered pans. When the pans were secure in the oven they collapsed on the couch, both still breathing a bit unevenly.

"Hey, uh.. Thanks," Wynonna's voice broke the silence after a few moments, and Nicole wasn't sure what she was referring to.

"For?"

"I dunno, for everything I guess. Being there and everything," the older woman shrugged, trying to hide a blush.

"And stuff?" Nicole teased, sporting a grin. The older woman glared and nudged her.

"Hey gimme a break, we've already established I'm not good with this mushy stuff," she grumbled, and the auburn haired woman smiled sincerely and nodded, urging her to continue.

"What I mean is... Thanks for everything you do for us. Taking such good care of Waverly and looking out for her. Being so cool with the whole demons possessing the town kinda thing. Helping us with Wiley, and for being there for us. You're one of the only people in our lives who have really stuck around, especially for Waves. I guess I'm just surprised you're still here, even after all the weirdness and drama. I'm honestly surprised you even got involved with us in the first place. You had to have heard the rumors about us when you first got to town," there was no point in the ginger trying to deny it. Of course she'd heard the rumors.

About the crazy Earp descendant who at 12 was shipped off to a mental asylum for claiming that demons killed her father and kidnapped her sister. Of the youngest member of the family, left in the custody of her aunt and uncle, and told to hide parts of her personality to fit in better. Of the way Champ treated her and how everyone knew, but no one dared interfere. How Wynonna shouldn't have even come back, how trouble followed her everywhere. How Waverly was the nicest girl in Purgatory, but she wasn't anything special, just another pretty face stuck in a small town. How both girls were crazy if they though they could ever be more than their last name.

They were all meant to drive her away, keep her as far away from the Earp name and family as humanly possible, but all it did was intrigue her more. Because Wynonna was more than just a crazy lady who watched one too many horror movies as a kid. And Waverly was more than just a pretty face who should settle down with Champ and be a housewife. And the longer Nicole spent with them, the more wrong she realized the rumors were. But, Wynonna knew all that, and there wasn't a point in reminding her of how she was looked at. Instead she laughed and shrugged.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty open minded. I did just help you make brownies at 1:00 AM during a snowstorm," she chuckled. Wynonna looked over at her and grinned, nodding in agreement.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. You're important to Waverly, and well... You're important to me. Not just because you're dating my sister anymore, but really. You're a good friend, and I care about you," Wynonna couldn't hide the way her face burned. Nicole smiled brightly, eyes welling with tears as she pulled her into a one armed hug. Wynonna hugged back for a few moments, then pulled back when she felt her own tears.

"Okay okay, knock it off weirdo," she grumbled, wiping her eyes.

"Hey, you're weird too," the officer laughed but the smile never left her face and Wynonna sighed. Maybe she was a little weird. Maybe they both were. But if Wynonna were being perfectly honest, weird was good. Weird was familiar. Weird was home. And Nicole was definitely a part of her home. She couldn't help but feel that the officer felt the same way.

* * *

When Waverly walked into the homestead at 4:27 AM, Wiley was fast asleep in her arms and she was freezing. The power had come back hours before, but reopening the roads had taken a long time because most road workers had been trapped indoors somewhere. When they finally began the process it was slow, and because the homestead was so far out of the way of the rest of Purgatory, their road was one of the last to be cleared.

She wasn't expecting either of the occupants inside to be awake, but she was still quiet as she slipped inside.

"Wynonna? Nicole?" she called out quietly, shivering and closing the door behind her quickly, grateful for the gust of heated air she felt wash over her. The battery in her car had gotten low after a few hours, and not wanting to be stuck in the middle of nowhere longer than necessary she'd had no choice but to shut the Jeep down completely until she could drive again. She didn't recieve an answer to her call, and when she tiptoed around the corner she was met with a surprising sight. On the screen was a message from Netflix asking "Are you still watching Santa Clarita Diet?" and on the coffee table was a massive plate of brownies. The floor was covered in water bottles and two cartons of juice, along with a discarded blanket.

But, the most interesting thing was on the couch, where Nicole was curled up on one end under a blanket, a half full bottle of water leaning against her cheek and arm. Wynonna's legs hung over the opposite arm of the sofa, her head resting against the officer's blanket covered feet, her arm slung over the edge of the cushions and her mouth hanging open with a straw to a third juice carton partially inside. Unable to keep back the immediate smile that tugged at the corners of her lips, Waverly giggled and shook her head. She quietly tiptoed past the two sleeping women up the stairs to Wiley's bedroom, changing his diaper despite the fact that it was mostly dry simply to be cautious, then tucking him into bed and taking a moment to admire the infant. She pressed a kiss down against his forehead, then quietly padded out of the room and back down the stairs.

She let out an amused sigh at the mess in front of her, then began gathering up the discarded bottles and cartons on the floor, then setting the plate of remaining brownies in the fridge covered in a layer of plastic wrap. The groceries were luckily able to be kept cold and she put away what she'd managed to get from the store in their proper place.

The kitchen was still a mess but she decided that it could be dealt with later when she wasn't so exhausted. Instead, she made her way back into the living room, smiling at the two women she loved most in the world. Knowing it wouldn't be enough to wake her sister, she picked Wynonna up under her arms and flipped her around so her head was against the arm of the sofa, and the older woman mumbled something unintelligible under her breath before shifting her weight and falling back to silence.

She then leaned down and pressed her lips against Nicole's forehead, brushing a few strands of auburn hair out of her face. Knowing that the taller woman wouldn't sleep well if she stayed on the couch, Waverly sat her up and hooked an arm around her back, helping her to stand and walk with her. She stayed mostly unconscious the entire way up the stairs, so most of the walk was really more of the brunette dragging her girlfriend along and keeping her standing, but they eventually made it to her room where the officer collapsed on the bed.

Smiling and stripping her clothes in favor of one of Nicole's oversized t-shirts that the auburn haired woman kept at the homestead, she crawled into bed as well, immediately taking her girlfriend into her arms. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow, and she didn't wake again until around 10:30 later that morning to the sounds of laughter and the scent of coffee and pancakes wafting into her nostrils.

When she made her way downstairs with a yawn she couldn't help but stand in the door frame to admire the sight. She'd never felt more at home in her life.

There was her sister, trying not to laugh with Wiley squealing in his highchair as he played with a bowl of what appeared to be homemade baby food. Wynonna herself had a large cup of coffee in front of her, along with a large stack of pancakes on her plate, but they appeared they would remain untouched until Wiley had settled down. And at the stove was Nicole, her back turned as she set another two pancakes on a plate beside her. All three were smiling and laughing, and Waverly couldn't contain her wide toothed grin. When her girlfriend noticed her, her eyes went wide and she pulled the brunette into a deep kiss, holding her close and ignoring Wynonna's teasing gags.

But, despite the noises, as soon as the kiss had ceased the older woman pulled her into a tight hug, and Waverly laughed as she hugged her back. When she pulled away, she sat down at the table next to her sister and Wiley giggled at her.

"Hungry?" Nicole asked, leaning into her girlfriend as she set a plate down in front of each of them. She nodded eagerly and wrapped an arm around the officer's waist, keeping her close as they ate. They had yet to ask her what had happened the previous night, and she smiled knowing that when they did it wouldn't be out of anger or need for control, but simple worry, concern, and love. Nicole pressed a kiss to her forehead and Wynonna made a face, making fake kissing noises across the table at them. Waverly playfully glared and kicked her under the table, to which her sister only responded with a cheeky grin. Yes, this was definitely home. If it wasn't, she didn't know what was, and she wouldn't trade it for the world anyway.


End file.
